PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall goal of this application is to establish relationships among DNA methylation, maternal hardship and neurodevelopmental impairment in extremely preterm children. The central hypothesis is that maternal hardship clusters are associated with neurodevelopmental outcomes, especially cognitive and affective impairment, in extremely preterm children and that this relationship is mediated by DNA methylation in the placenta. The study will examine a diverse sample of extremely preterm children (N = 889) drawn from the Extremely Low Gestational Age Newborns Study (ELGAN, #1UG3OD023348-01). ELGAN is a multi-center longitudinal study of the risk of neurologic disorders in extremely preterm children. I will combine existing data on (1) prenatal maternal hardship; (2) DNA methylation from placental specimens; and (3) neurodevelopmental impairment, specifically cognitive and affective outcomes at ages 2 and 10. Furthermore, I will be involved in the third phase of ELGAN follow-up to collect neurodevelopmental impairment data on participants at age 15. The Specific Aims are to (1) Establish maternal hardship clusters using prenatal socioeconomic and stressful life events factors; (2) Identify associations between maternal hardship clusters and child cognitive and affective outcomes at ages 2, 10 and 15 years; and (3) Determine the extent to which DNA methylation mediates the relationship between maternal hardship and cognitive and affective outcomes. This research aligns closely with NINR?s Innovative Question 2.6 on etiological pathways to prevent chronic illnesses with known risk factors in childhood. My research background is in nursing, with specific foci of maternal hardship, perinatal affective symptoms in minority and/or other vulnerable mothers, and related child outcomes. My short-term career goal is to expand my research to link maternal hardship to epigenetic mechanisms and neurodevelopmental outcomes among at-risk children. The proposed training activities will include formal didactic, hands-on instruction and research immersion in epigenetics, the biological bases of child neurodevelopment; experience in large interdisciplinary teams; responsible conduct in research; and publications and attendance at conferences. I have assembled an interdisciplinary mentoring team of internationally recognized experts. This award will move me to independence as a researcher, support my next steps in securing funding, and help me achieve my long-term goal of becoming a nurse leader in longitudinal research to prevent or minimize neurodevelopmental impairment related to maternal hardship among at-risk children. My subsequent R01 will explore additional epigenetic pathways related to hardship. I plan to use the 35 cohorts of the NIH Environment influences on Child Health Outcomes (ECHO Program; ~ 40,000 children by 2019), which includes ELGAN, to identify modifiable factors that could be potential targets for interventions.